My Terms And Conditions
by CJS51703
Summary: Undyne comes for a favor. Mettaton has a few rules.


*****Hello, everyone! I don't know exactly why I thought up this, but... it just seems like something entertaining to me. Anyways, Mettaton and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

Mettaton was surprised to see Undyne at his door. "You don't come around here often," he commented.

"I know that. But I really, really need a favor," Undyne said. There was true desperation in her remaining eye. "Alright, darling. Come in and we'll discuss," Mettaton said.

So, the two went inside to the living room. "You're a star. So you're frickin' rich. Am I correct?" Undyne asked. "I'm quite comfortable, yes," Mettaton said.

"Great. I need some money. It's... a high amount, but it's for a cause that's worth it," Undyne said.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Just how much money are you requesting? Because my bank account isn't open to just anyone, you know," Mettaton said.

Undyne, for once, actually looked nervous. Then, she let the amount out from her mouth.

Mettaton's eyes widened. "That's a higher number than I expected by a couple _hundred_! Just what exactly is this going to?" he asked.

Undyne sighed, her ear fins drooping. "Promise not to tell anyone, ya leaky basket?" she asked. "I solemnly swear to it," Mettaton said.

"I need the money to buy an engagement ring. For Alphys. If I got one that was worthy of her right now, then I'd be stealing it. And if I saved up, then I'd be waiting forever. I can't wait forever!" Undyne exclaimed.

Mettaton stroked his chin. "I like your enthusiasm, darling," he said.

"Please? She's the love of my life. I'm not exaggerating when I tell you that I... I can't live without her. I want her as my wife," Undyne said.

Mettaton got up and began pacing. "And she's head over heels for you. But you see, I have to give you _my _input before I give you a single penny," he said.

Undyne leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms. "Then spill it," she said.

"I have a few terms and conditions of my own," Mettaton said. He turned to Undyne and flipped her switch, putting him in NEO mode. "You don't need to do that. Because you know that even as I am right now, I'm stronger than you," Undyne said.

"This is more or less to engrave this into your fishy little brain. I'm sure that you know by now that Alphys is sensitive and insecure, and she isn't hard to hurt," Mettaton began.

"I know that stuff, metal head. And I would never hurt her, because I love her," Undyne said. She didn't mean to yelp when a charged-up blaster was pressed into her windpipe, making it more than a bit difficult to breath. "Get off!" she choked out.

When she tried to move, the blaster (which had begun to heat up) was pressed a bit further into her throat while a fist was pressed into her stomach.

"I'm glad you won't hurt her. Because she's more than my creator. She's my best friend. The one who made me who I am today, and who made my dreams come true. So if you do one thing out of line, _darling_," Mettaton growled the word, "we'll have more than a little problem. Am I clear?"

The pressure on Undyne's throat and stomach increased to where she couldn't breathe. In a panic, she nodded rapidly.

Satisfied, Mettaton moved back. He went back to his EX form. "If you'll give me a moment," he said before walking away.

Undyne laid back, trying to catch her breath. She finished doing that at around the time Mettaton returned, his check book and pen in hand.

"Now, what was that number again?"

XxX

A week later, Mettaton had some free time at home. Perhaps because he had been on low battery and that was where his only charger was. So, he sat on his bed, charger plugged into his side, scrolling casually through his Instagram feed. Then, he came across something interesting.

Alphys had made a post. There was a ring on her left ring finger. It was silver with a rose-quartz stone on it. And on the stone were two small, silver cat ears.

The caption was simple:

_Last night, I got engaged to StrongFish91!_

And all Mettaton did was smile.

*****Don't mess with Mettaton's loved ones, or he's gonna mess you up. That's the moral of the story here. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
